The role of the Biochemistry Core Laboratory is to provide analytical support to the investigators in this application by processing and analyzing the samples generated by the various projects, maintain quality control and proficiency, and reduced reagent and personnel expense. By centralizing the performance of sample processing and analysis, the laboratory can assist each investigator with the proper collection techniques, sample size and other pre-analytic factors that may influence the success of a given analysis. Quality control, technical proficiency, and equipment performance can be easily monitored to assured the accuracy of results. Therefore, personnel and reagents can be utilized more efficiently more efficiently while maintaining the quality of the analyses.